Liz Masen
by Digibutterfly1287
Summary: Elizabeth Masen is Edwards twin sister however while Edward was changed by Carlisle, Elizabeth or Liz was changed by a random vampire. Now almost 100 years have passed and the twins are about to meet for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Liz Masen's

I do not own any of the orginal characters from the twightlight series they all belong to stephenie meyer. The only character that i currently own in this story is liz

Chapter 1

Elizabeth masen is Edwards twin sister. while Edwards and his parents where in hospital Elizabeth or Liz was on her way home. On the way she came to face with a old man he looked weak and looked to be at least in his sixties but his eyes looked as if he were centuries old but that would be impossible wouldn't it.

September 16th 2009

Dear diary

Well i am here at last the town of faulks maybe i would see him again no i can't get my hopes up i decide it was time to face the truth whether it what i wanted to here or not.

Got two go speak soon

Liz

I took a deep breath as stared across the river at the giant house. I didn't need the air but it seemed to calm me. I let my mind wonder back to a week ago when some friends were telling me about this place suddenly I couldn't look at the house any longer. I had already said my goodbye I had seen his grave there was no point in getting my hopes up.

I turned my back on the house and jumped down from the tree I had been sitting in. As soon as my feet had hit the ground I speed off I needed to leave I couldn't stay in this place. I hadn't gone far before I stopped the scent the same as I had sensed at the house but fresher. I followed the scent climbing up a tree so I could see my surroundings clearer. I saw a girl. She was all alone she was calling out to something or someone. One word Edward, when I heard that word it was too much for me to bear.

I would have left but I couldn't I couldn't leave this girl I followed her till she finally collapsed of exhaustion. I stayed by her side. Then I heard a low growl from behind me. a giant black wolf was watching me. I looked into the wolfs eyes suddenly I saw the eyes of a boy. I stepped away from the girl with my eyes still on the wolf. I nodded to the wolf before I left.

I don't know how or why but somehow I felt that me and the wolf seemed to share an understanding. Without words we had managed to communicate the truth. He knew I would not hurt the girl and I knew that he would protect her and take her home. I wondered where the vampire who had been with her had gone I had been to preoccupied to try and follow their scent and now the wolfs would prevent me from finding it.

But I am sure I will find it as sure as I am that it was Edward masen my long lost back from the dead twin brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man grabbed her and then all she can feel is a burning sensation. She screamed two days later she wakes up to find herself in an asylum with a whole new view on her life.

Dear diary

The Cullen's have gone now how will I ever know if it's really him. I suppose I could always ask that girl from the woods. I must go see if I can find out what I can about this Edward Cullen

Speak soon

Liz

It always seems to amaze me about how much information you can get if you just ask the right people. It had taken me less than ½ an hour to find out all I needed and wanted to know. The girls name was Isabella swan the chief's daughter. The people (or as everyone thought of them as) who lived in the house across the lake, are called the Cullen's Dr Carlyle, his wife Seem and their adopted children Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Emmet, Alice and Edward Cullen. The whole family had left the reason and where I hardly listened to as I knew it would be a lie. I felt a pull towards this Isabella swan I don't know why. I decided I needed to speak to her in an open area and luckily I knew just where to go.

I decided before I could try and speak to Isabella I should give her some space. I also had to decide what I could say to her. When I got back to the Cullen's house I collected my bike it was a Suzuki hayabusa. It was my pride and joy and I loved it. I rode down to a beach parked my bike and locked it. I then started to run down towards the water. I took a quick look round just in case there were any humans that would see me going under then wonder why I had not come up for air. I was in luck no one was around as I entered the water I immediately felt calm. Water always made me feel better I swam right down to the sea bed and sat down. I closed my eyes and started to move my fingers, hands and wrists in small circles.

It always relaxed me to be in the water which is kind of obvious after all one of my abilities is the power to control water. I can freeze it, heat it move it, if it's a liquid its mine to control. My other ability is the power to use others abilities. Does that make sense basically if I am standing near someone with a power I can use their power. It's really cool and I have also found it very useful. There are legends about people like me about that have similar powers to mine. There were four people with this ability 1 could control, 1 could control fire, 1 like me could control water and 1 could control air. I don't really know if I believe the legend but I do know that I am unique.

A long while later I decide it was time to return to the surface. I had made a plan first off I would go to the Cullen's house and see if I could find any clues about where Edward was really my brother then I needed to go and see if I could find that wolf boy or man as he looked way to old to be a man after that I should problem see if I could see Isabella

When I got out of the water it was pitch black I pointed my finger at myself and the water evaporated. I started to walk over to where I had locked my bike. But before I could I felt the hair on the back of my hair stand on end plus I heard a sound before I even turned around I knew it would be the smell really gave it away.

I took a quick look round and before I could think twice about it for more than a second I ran to the woods. The black wolf was staring up at me he wasn't much shorter than me. We both stood there for a minute looking in to each other's eyes

The wolf suddenly ran further than in to the trees a minute later a young man walked out from behind the trees.

"Who are you" the man asked.

"Liz u"

"Sam"

And that's when he told me everything about the treaty between them and the Cullen's.

"But why are you telling me this"

I don't know for some reason I feel you need to know and I trust you

But if what you tell me is true then we should be enemy after all I am a vampire and you're a werewolf

Yeah but your different you're like the Cullen's but your more... I don't know how to explain it

I don't think you should try

Liz can I ask you something

You're going to ask it anyway

Well three things actually

1) Why are you looking for Bella Swan

2) And what are you doing in folks

I needed to see if that she was alright I know you wouldn't hurt her before you say anything I just needed to see her I can't explain her it's a feeling I have. I came to folks because I wanted to meet the Cullen's. Someone I meet told me about them.

And

And what

You said three questions

I can't think of another question

Ok when you do I will try to answer anyway if that's all I have to go.

Before Sam could say anything else I sprinted back to bike two seconds I was on the road on my way to the Cullen's house. I hope this time I would be able to get past the front door.


End file.
